Janji Gak Nakal Lagi, Daddy (remake)
by runashine88
Summary: "sakit daddy... sakit... hikkss hikksss..." "mommy.. daddy... mian.. binnie janji gak nakal lagi... sakit mommy,, sakit.." "mommy.. jangan ambil tangan binnie, binnie janji gak nakal lagi... daddy.. kembaliin tangan binnie..." (notif in second chaps)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : JANJI GAK NAKAL LAGI

cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim(?) Moonbin and Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story saya kutip dari beberapa media yg saya baca, setau saya cerita ini ada 3 versi, dan saya gak tau siapa yg menciptaka nya

Typo(s) bertebaran, gak sesuai EYD ,  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: Family, Hurt/comfort, Angst.

Don't Like, Don't READ !

Seperti kebanyakan keluarga kecil yang hidup di kota-kota besar. Sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, hanya ada ibu, ayah, anak dan seorang pembantu yang membatu membersihkan rumah dan mengurus anak majikan nya.

Sehari hari pasangan suami istri itu bekerja dari pagi sampai sore hari, anak semata wayang mereka kini masih berusia 4 tahun. Sungguh gambaran keluarga kecil yang sangat normal.

Suatuhari Moonbin, anak dari pasangan Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho tersebut tengah asik bermain main di taman belakang rumahnya. Sementara pembatunya sedang memasak di dapur.

Jangan tanyakan kemana orang tua dari Moonbin sekarang, karena mereka tengah sibuk bekerja Saat ini. Moonbin sangat suka bermain main ayunan yang ada di taman belakang rumahnya, dan sesekali ia pun bermain di bawah pohon rindang di dekat ayunan tersebut.

Saat sedang asik asiknya bermain, moonbin menemukan sebuah paku yang berkarat. Dan ia pun sangat penasaran benda apakah itu.

"apa ini ? apa bisa untuk menggambal ya ?" Ingat umurnya masih 4 tahun bukan, dan anak seusia itu rasa ingintahu nya sangat tinggi. Karena peasaran iapun berexperimen dengan mecoret coretkan paku itu di tanah, dinding dan lantai marmer di tempat parkir mobil kedua orangtuanya.  
setelah puas mencorat-coret di sana-sini, ia penasaran, akan seperti apakah jadinya bila ia mencoba mencorat-coret mobil kedua orang tuanya yang tengah terparkir di parkiran rumahnya itu.

Karena kedua orang tuanya berangkat bekrja menggunakan motor, otomatis mobilnya mereka simpan.

Sudah hampir 2 jam ia sibuk menggambar berbagai gambar yang ia suka. "yeeeyy,, gambalnya sudah jadi, binnie lapal, bini mau makan sama kim jhuma.." teriaknya kearah dapur menghampiri pembantunya. Karena mobil orangtuanya itu berwarna gelap, maka hasil mahakarya dari Jung Moonbin itu tak terlalu terlihat jelas.

Di soreharinya Jung moonbin tengah asik bermain mobil mobilan di dalam kamarnya, ketika sang daddy baru saja pulang dan langsung berteriak  
"SIAPA YANG MENCORAT-CORET MOBIL DI GARASI HAH ?"

Ucap sang kepala rumah tangga a.k.a Jung Yunho

"sa..sayaa tidak tau tu.. tuann" sang pembantu pun menjawab majikan nya dengan terdunduk. Baru kali ini ia melihat majikan nya sangat marah.

Mobil tersebut masih tergolong baru, bahkan cicilan nya saja masih belum lumas.

"BUKANNYA KAMU SEHARIAN INI DI RUMAH TERUS, LALU PA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI ? MENJAGA RUMAH SAJA TIDAK BECUS !"

Yunho pun semakin naik pitam mendengar jawaban pembantunya yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarganya hampir 5 tahun ini.

Karena mendengar suara ribut ribut di rumahnya, moonbin pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di luar kamarnya.

Ketika melihat sang ayah, moonbin yang sangat rindu dengan ayahnya pun langsung berlari mengejar ayahnya dan meluk nya.

"daddy, tadi binnie yang menggambal di mobil daddy..."

Katnya dengan manja.

Sang ayah yang sedang dalam keadaan emosi tak dapat lagi mengendalikan dirinya, lalu bergegas keluar dan mengambil ranting pohon dari depan rumahnya.

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap sang ayah terus menerus memukuli tangan anak nya tersebut sampai memerah dan tak sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"sakit daddy... sakit... udahh... hiks hikss... mommy, sakit..."

Sang ibu yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa terdiam, tak berani melawan sang suami, yang tengah di kendalikan oleh Emosi tersebut.

Setelah puas memukuli tangan anaknya. Sang ayah menyuruh pembantunya untuk mendiamkan moonbin yang sedari tadi terus menangis sesenggukan.

"sakit daddy... sakit... hikkss hikksss..."

Kim ajhuma membawa moonbin ke dalam kamarnya dan membasuh tangan anak majikan nya dengan air hangat, lalu memandikan nya. Setelah semua selesai, iapun lantas mengobati tangan moonbin dengan hati hati. "sakit jhuma... tangan binnie sakit..." ia turus mengatakan sakit pada tangan nya. 'Tuan Jung memang sudah keterlaluan kepada anak nya' benak kim ajhuma.

"sabar ne chagi, sini jhuma tiupin biar tidak sakit lagi..." hibur pembantu tersebut.

Kesesokan harinya tuan dan nyonya jung tetap menjalankan keseharian mereka seperti biasa, namun ada sedikit perbedaan. Pagi ini anggota terkecil mereka masih belum menampakan diri, padahal biasanya dia yang slalu paling bersemangat untuk sarapan.

"ajhuma, apa binnie masih tidur ? kok belum keluar kamar sampai sekarang ?"

Tanya nyonya jung a.k.a Jung Jaejoong, yang menanyakan keberadaan sang buahati.

"mianhae nyonya, saya belum sempat melihat keadaan moonbin.."

Kim ajhuma menyesali tindakan nya, mengapa ia bisa melupakan kalau tuan mudanya itu tengah tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja selepas insiden kemarin.

"ya sudah, nanti tolong jaga binnie ya, aku harus segera kekantor. ayo yeobo, kita berangkat. sekarang sudah hampir terlambat." Dan jaejoong pun pergi bersama suaminya, tanpa tau keadaan sang malaikat kecil mereka yang tengah merintih menahan sakit di setiap tubuhnya.

"mommy.. daddy... mian.. binnie janji gak nakal lagi... sakit mommy,, sakit.."

Mendengar suara rintihan dari kamar moonbin, kim ajhuma langsung menemui anak majikan nya itu.

"binnie, binie kenapa sayang ?" tanya kim ajhuma sembari menyentuh kepala moonbin.  
"aigho... badanya panas sekali ? eottokhae ? apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

Setelah memberikan plester penurun demam pada kening moonbin, kim ajhuma kembali memberikan obat pada luka di tangan moonbin.

3 hari berlalu. Jaejoong dan yunho mesih tetap mengabaikan anak mereka. Setiap kim ajhuma hendak memberitahu keadaan moonbin, yunho pasti selau menyela ucapan nya, dan menyuruh kim ajhuma pergi. Selalu seperti itu, tapi naluri seorang ibu yang di miliki jaejoong memaksanya untuk menemu sang anak semata wayangnya itu.

"binnie, ini mommy sayang, boleh mommy masuk ?"

Tak ada jawaban dari sang anak akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja ke kamar anaknya.

Betapa kagetnya jaejoong yang baru masuk ke kamar sang anak, dan melihat keadaan nya.  
"OMO.. YEOBO, CEPAT KEMARI !"

Jaejoong yang panik, sontak langsung berteriak memanggil suaminya yang tengah berada di kamar yang tak jau dari letak kamar moonbin.

"aigho, boo, ada apa ? kenapa berteriak ?" tanya yunho dengan santainya, yang masih belum tau keadaan moonbin.

"AIGHOO.. binnie, kamu kenapa chagi ?"

Tanya yunho yang sama paniknya kini dengan sang istri.

"mommy, sakit... daddy mian.. binnie janji gak nakal lagi.. jangan pukul binnie lagi..."

Melihat keadaan sang anak yang sungguh sangat memprihatinkan, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa moonbin kerumah sakit saat itu juga.  
dan beruntung rumah sakit yang mereka datangi sangat cepat tanggap dan Moonbin pun langsung di tangani oleh dokter ahlinya.

"tuan Jung," panggil seorang perawat yang keluar dari ruangan moonbin di periksa.

"saya suster." Yunho pun reflek bangun dari duduk nya

"silahkan menemui dokter Park di ruangan nya."

"Trimakasih sus,"

Didalam ruangan dokter Park, pasangan Jung kembali harus menelan Pil pahit. Kondisi anak nya benar-benar sangat memprihatinkan.  
"syukurlah, moonbin langsung di bawa kemari, saya tidak tau akan seperti apa nantinya kalau luka itu terus di biarkan beberapa hari lagi." Dokter Park menjelaskan keadaan moonbin dengan ail muka yang tak bisa di tebak.

"lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang dok ?"

Tanya jaejoong yang sedari tadi tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tak menetes.

"silahkan tandatagani surat ini," dokter pun menyerahkan berkas berkas tersebut kepada Yunho.

"i..ini.. apa dok ?" yunho menerimanya dengan tangan yang bergetar  
"itu surat persetujuan oprasi yang akan di lakukan pasien oleh pihak keluarga, kami harus segera meng-amputasi tangan moonbin dari siku kebawah, karena pembusukan pada tangan nya sudah semakin parah dan kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa sembuh seperti semula."  
jaejoong yang mendengar pernyataan dokter Park itu pun tangsung menangis histeris di pelukan sang suami.  
"apa tak ada cara lain dok ?"  
yunho masih berharap masih ada jalan lain untuk kesembuhan sang buah hati tanpa harus menghilankan kedua lengan nya.

"maaf itu satu satunya cara yang bisa kami lakukan, terlebih tangan pasien sudah bernanah dan mengeluarkan aroma pembusukan, jadi kami tak bisa melakukan cara lain."

Mau tak mau Yunho akhirnya menandatangani surat tersebut dan operasi untuk moonbin pun langsung di laksanakan.

1 minggu semenjak moonbin di rawat di rumah sakit, ia tak henti hentinya menangis  
"mommy.. jangan ambil tangan binnie, binnie janji gak nakal lagi... daddy.. kembaliin tangan binnie..."  
moonbin pun menangis di pelukan sang mommy.

"cup cup cup , sayang, jangan nagis ya,, nanti mommy beliin eskrim kesukaan binnie, yang banyak.. Ok ? tapi binnie berenti dulu nangisnya.."

Moonbin pun mengangguk, tapi tetap masih terdengar isakan memilukan dari seorang anak berusia 4 tahun itu.

"tapi binnie gak punya tangan, nanti makan es krim nya gimana ? binnie gak bisa makan, binnie gak bisa main lagi, nanti binnie gak bisa sekolah.."

Jaejoong masih tetap setia memeluk anaknya,

"kembaliin tangan binnie mommy, binnie janji gak nakal lagi, kembaliin tangan binnie..."

Sedangkan yunho, ia hanya bisa terpaku di balik pintu masuk kamar rawat moonbin, dan menangis, menyesali setiap perbuatan nya.

Penyesalan memang slalu datang di akhir bukan. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan yang sufah terjadi tak mungin bisa terulang kembali. Kini tinggal bagaimana merka untuk menerima keadaan dan memperbaiki setiap sisi keburukan yang ada.

"mianhae Binnie, daddy janji, daddy akan menjaga binnie lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya, maafkan daddy..."

~~END~~

Semoga bisa bermanfaat...  
^^, V  
jangan lupa review yaa


	2. Notif

hay hay hay readers chingu..

saya muncul lagi bukan kasih part 2, tapi mau menklarifikasi nih

*ceilah, bahasanya*

crita ini sebenernya punya siapa sih ?

saya juga gak tau,,  
kan di disclaimernya udah aku kasih tau,,  
buat judulnya .. oke aku perbaiki...

Tittle : JANJI GAK NAKAL LAGI (remake)

cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim(?) Moonbin and Other

disclaimer: cast milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story saya kutip dari beberapa media yg saya baca, setau saya cerita ini ada 3 versi, dan saya gak tau siapa yg menciptaka nya

Typo(s) bertebaran, gak sesuai EYD ,

kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.

perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: Family, Hurt/comfort, Angst.

Yang gerasa udah baca..  
ya berarti sama kaya saya,,  
saya juga udah sering baca cerita ini dengan berbagai Versi, iseng iseng bikin versi Yunjae nya...  
ya itung2 saling berbagi ajh lah,,,

so,, terserah kalian mau bilang saya PLAGIAT atau APAPUN,  
terserah ajh,,

setau saya YG namanya PLAGIAT itu, MENCURI KARYA ORANG LAIN TANPA IJIN.

Klo saya nge remake cerita orang lain, tapi aku gak tau siapa pengarangnya, jadi saya harus minta ijin ke siapa ?  
Papih Sooman ?  
atau Mamih Boa ?

Mending main sama dedek sehun...  
pai pai...


End file.
